Meet The Batfamily
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Everybody's favorite siblings from A Robin in a Nest of Bats end up in the canon universe and meet their canon selves. Getting home is not going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's part 2 of my Reverse Batfamily series! Enjoy!**

**In case anyone doesn't know, here is who everyone is in the reverse universe:**

**Dick Grayson - Robin**

**Jason - Kid Bat**

**Tim - Redbat**

**Cass - Batgirl**

**Stephanie - Spoiler**

**Damian - Shadowbat**

* * *

Batman was currently off-world on a mission with the Justice League, so the rest of the Batfamily decided to take Dick out as Robin for some field experience. It was supposed to be an easy night. If any bigger villains were reported, all but Kid Bat and Robin would go off to fight them.

But Murphy's Law always was a bitch when it came to the Batfamily.

Redbat noticed some weird readings coming from the warehouse district of Gotham. Shadowbat was hesitant to bring Robin when they didn't know what they were getting into, but his argument that he'd never learn if he didn't experience any action was sound—not to mention that if it had been anyone big like Joker, they would have already known. Shadowbat had sighed and consented to let Robin come.

He was now regretting that.

When they had arrived in the warehouse district, the group immediately knew which warehouse the readings were coming from. The windows of the warehouse were lit up with blinding, blue light. Inside, they had found a man fiddling with a machine, ranting and raving about universes. He had caught sight of Kid Bat and panicked, pressing buttons on the machine that seemed to send it into overdrive. Before anyone could do anything, the machine exploded, incinerating the man and bathing everyone else in the warm, blue light. When their eyes cleared, they noticed that they were still in the warehouse.

"Is everyone all right?" Spoiler asked.

"Yes." Batgirl was standing with Shadowbat.

"We're all good." Kid Bat threw a thumbs up at Spoiler. Redbat was shielding him, and Kid Bat was shielding Robin.

"We have no idea what that machine could have done to us. We need to head back to the Cave. Redbat—"

"Already on it." Redbat was going to gather samples of the machine, but when he looked at where it had been, he realized it was gone. "Um, guys?"

Their eyes snapped to where Redbat was looking, and Shadowbat let out a curse. Either the machine had somehow disintegrated itself without leaving any kind of marking on the ground or walls…

...or they were not where they were supposed to be.

"The man was talking about parallel universes." Redbat said, bringing a hand to his chin. "I think it's safe to say that we might be in one."

"Cool!" Kid Bat was grinning. "My first one!"

"Not cool." Shadowbat growled. "We're going to have to find a way home. It's going to be much harder to do so without the machine."

Kid Bat shrank back, frowning. Robin patted him on the shoulder.

"Be nice, Shadowbat." Robin admonished petulantly. "We just gotta go back to the Batcave, right? We can get Batman to help us!"

"If this world even has a Batman." Redbat muttered. Shadowbat sighed.

"We will make our way to the Batcave but be discreet. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves, especially if we are not heroes on this world."

Robin pouted. "I don't see why we wouldn't be."

"We may not be born yet." Tim started ticking items off his fingers. "We may never have met Bruce. We could be evil..."

Robin frowned while Shadowbat let out another sigh. "We need to leave. _Now_ would be appreciated." He sent a look to Redbat, who held his hands up in surrender.

The Bats made their way through Gotham, though it was much slower than usual since they had to keep out of sight. They mostly skirted through alleyways, only using rooftops if they had to. They were just passing 53rd Street when Shadowbat suddenly held his hand up.

"What is it?" Robin whispered. Shadowbat peered at the buildings around them.

"Batgirl. Redbat. Take Kid Bat and Robin and hide." Any protest was immediately silenced by a look from Shadowbat. He looked serious and, only a Bat could catch this, worried. Kid Bat and Robin immediately obeyed, hiding beneath some dumpsters with Batgirl and Redbat. "Spoiler, come to the roof with me."

The two made their way up and stood at the edge of the roof, overlooking the rest of Gotham. Shadowbat could not see Spoiler's face, but he could tell she was worried by the way her fists clenched. They were in an unknown world, and as the oldest, it was up to her and Shadowbat to take care of the others. Shadowbat rested a hand on her wrist, and Spoiler relaxed, only to stiffen again as they felt a presence land behind them. As one, they turned and found Batman staring back at them. Already though, they could tell that this Batman was different. He was radiating a darkness that not even their Batman could pull off. Shadowbat straightened and stepped forward.

"Stop." Batman growled. Shadowbat did, narrowing his eyes to match Batman's glare.

"I am Shadowbat, and this is Spoiler. We require your assistance." Well, at least he was to the point.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the pair, trying not to show his surprise at the name 'Spoiler'. He hadn't heard that name in a while, and as far as he knew, Stephanie had not known anyone by Shadowbat during her time as Spoiler. Not to mention, there was something eerily familiar about the man, and not just because his costume was so similar to his own.

"What kind of assistance?"

"We believe we are from an alternate universe, though we cannot tell you how different it is. The machine that sent us here did not come with us, and we were unable to learn much about how it worked before it was destroyed." Shadowbat kept his voice neutral. Even knowing that this was not his real father, he still couldn't help the slight hurt he felt at Batman's blatant distrust.

They were suddenly interrupted by another figure landing on the roof. Shadowbat sucked in a breath when the figure straightened, revealing a boy in a hooded Robin costume. He had never worn it in his life, but he would always recognize his child self.

"Holy shit." Spoiler breathed. She'd recognize that glare anywhere.

"Batman, who are they?" Young Damian (Robin?) moved into a fighting stance, but Batman put a hand out to stop him. He had noticed the shock the two strangers felt, and it finally clicked with the man and Robin standing near each other.

"...Damian?" Robin snapped his head towards Batman, reading to snark about 'no names in the field', but then he realized that Batman wasn't looking at him but at the man. His eyes widened when he realized what his father was implying.

Shadowbat nodded. "Hello, Father."

Batman looked over at Spoiler. "...Stephanie?"

"The one and only." Spoiler was smiling, but inside she was shocked. It was a little Damian! She was tempted to run over and hug him but had a feeling he (and Batman) wouldn't appreciate it very much.

"I'll take you back to the Cave, but I will be running tests just to be sure." Shadowbat and Spoiler nodded, knowing they would do the same thing.

"Father, what is this about?" Robin wanted to know what was going on. Was there an older version of him in front of them?

"We have traveled from an alternate universe, and we need help getting home." Shadowbat spoke directly to his younger self before turning back to Batman. He hesitated for a moment. "We were not the only ones to come through."

"Who else?" Batman narrowed his eyes once more.

Shadowbat answered by pressed a finger to his ear. "It's safe to come out now. Meet us on the roof."

One by one, four other figures climbed onto the roof. If the younger Damian had had less control of himself, his jaw would have hit the ground. He recognized each person, but their ages were all wrong, not to mention their costumes. Only Cassandra's seemed to be right.

"Hey!" The other boy dressed as Robin, _Grayson_, had shouted, pointing at Damian. "Why is he wearing my costume?"

Shadowbat sighed and rubbed at his head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest on tumblr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a note, everyone in the canon universe is older than their reverse counterparts except for Damian.**

* * *

It was like looking into a funhouse mirror. The people across from them were undoubtedly themselves, but their shapes were all wrong. Richard and Jason were much too tall. Honestly, they all were, except for the young Damian, who appeared to be around eleven or twelve years old. It was wrong, and it set the older Damian on edge.

"Look! Look, Dami!" The younger Richard snapped Damian out of his thoughts. He was tugging on Damian's pants and pointing to the people across from them. "Jay and I are so _big_! And you're small! Don't I look cool? Look at my costume! It's _soo_ cool!" Richard made to run across the room to get a closer look, but Damian grabbed him and shoved him behind his legs.

"Richard, stay." Richard pouted up at him but complied. He knew when to listen to Damian, even if the situation seemed safe enough.

The older Jason snorted, causing Damian to stiffen. There was something _wrong_ with this Jason, something darker about him. The younger Jason seemed to realize the same thing and moved closer to Damian, eyeing his alternate self warily.

"So, uh…" Damian's eyes snapped toward the older Richard—Nightwing, he had introduced himself as—who chuckled nervously. "This is pretty interesting, huh? I've definitely never dealt with an alternate universe where our ages are reversed. You guys?" He turned to his companions. Some of them ignored him while others—mainly older Jason and younger Damian—glared. "I'll take that as a no."

"I, for one, am enjoying seeing a younger Timmy again." The older Stephanie grinned while the younger Stephanie laughed. Both Drakes frowned at their Stephanie.

The older Jason barked out a laugh, causing the younger Jason to jump. "Well, this has certainly been entertaining, but I think I'm gonna go now. I'll see you losers later."

"You're leaving?" Richard stepped forward, stopping when Damian put a hand on his shoulder. He was looking up Jason questioningly, confused. "Why?"

The older Jason—Damian was going to refer to him as Todd because he didn't deserve to be called by his first name, not like his brother—smirked at Richard, and Damian growled a warning. Todd ignored it. "Because, _Richard_, I don't like this family, no matter how much Dickiebird tries to force us to get along."

Richard opened his mouth to ask another question when Alfred walked into the Cave. "Master Jason, if you leave, you won't get to enjoy the roasted lamb I've prepared. Of course, there are vegetarian options for those that want it." He glanced at the two Damians.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Alfred. "Will there be rolls?"

"Of course, sir." Alfred clasped his hands behind his back, his face neutral. The mention of food got Richard excited, and he started tugging on Damian's hand. He was soon joined by Jason, who was just excited to eat.

"Come on, Dami! I'm _starving_! Let's go eat!" Damian allowed Richard and Jason to drag him.

"I would appreciate it if you would change into normal clothes first." Alfred spoke again, stopping the boys. "I took the liberty of putting clothes that should more or less fit each of you in your guest rooms."

Damian's Stephanie let out a laugh and grabbed Tim and Cass's hands, leading them to the elevator. Jason and Richard followed quickly behind, dragging Damian with them

"Thank you, Alfred!" Richard shouted. They all squeezed into the elevator and made their way up, leaving the other universe's Batfamily alone.

"This is going to be really weird." Tim noted, staring after their alternate selves.

"I think it's going to be fun." Dick grinned and bounded off towards the changing room. The others groaned but followed after him. They weren't going to leave Alfred waiting.

* * *

Dinner was about as awkward as everyone thought it would be. The younger Richard had insisted on nicknames so that people wouldn't get confused. His suggestions of 'Dami' and 'Timmy' were immediately shot down, but Jason was okay with 'Jay', Stephanie 'Steph', and Cassandra 'Cass'. Richard had decided to stick with 'Richard', knowing that Damian would never call him 'Dick'. The older Damian had decided that he would refer their alternate selves by their last names. He refused to use such ridiculous nicknames for his siblings. Dinner was mostly sat in silence with Richard and Grayson periodically trying to start a conversation, but it all fell apart when the younger Damian opened his mouth.

"What I don't understand is why Father would even take in the rest of you. He had me first, so he wouldn't _need_ the rest of you."

A fork clattered on a plate, causing everyone's heads to snap toward the sound. Richard had dropped his fork, but he didn't seem to notice as he stared at the younger Damian, hurt clear on his face. His lip wobbled, and he was suddenly racing out of the room. Damian and his siblings stood.

"Timothy. Jason. Go after him."

"No!" Jason glared at Damian. "I got words for that brat! He can't just say that!"

"Jason!" Damian growled. Jason stood his ground.

"Um, guys?" Tim stepped between them. "Dick's run off? We need to deal with that now."

Damian narrowed his eyes at Jason. Jason didn't move. "...Fine. Cassandra, you go with Timothy. Find him quickly."

Tim and Cass quickly ran out of the dining room, leaving the remaining three Bats to glare at the younger Damian. He simply stared back, raising his chin.

"You are the youngest, and have obviously not been with Batman long. I was once like you, so I will forgive some of your behavior, but do not _ever_ speak that way again. They are my family, and as much as I loathe them sometimes, I have come to appreciate them. If you are as smart as I would hope you to be, you will as well."

"Yeah! Nobody gets to talk to us like that 'cept our Damian, and even he's not that mean! You got a lotta nerve to say that to us." Jason stuck his tongue out at the younger Damian. The older Damian would sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, but now was not the time.

"You better apologize to our brother once we find him. It took us forever to get him to believe that we wanted him. Don't ruin it." Stephanie would have poked his chest for emphasis, but she had a feeling the younger Damian would attack her if she did. She strode out of the room, intending to catch up with Tim and Cass to find Dick. Damian and Jason threw one last glare at the younger Damian before following after her.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Jason let out a whistle. "You sure fucked up this time, Demon Brat."

"Shut up, Todd!" Damian snapped. He felt chided and embarrassed, not that he was going to admit it to everyone. He had thought that his older self would agree with him, but obviously that had not been the case. He wondered what the others had done to get him to change. The only one in his universe that had affected Damian's opinion had been Grayson. Even then, it obviously didn't go as deep as it did for his older self.

Dick sighed, watching as everything fell apart. He just wished that they could get through one night without an argument. It didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

Tim and Cass found Dick hiding under his blanket in the guest room he had been given. The sobs they heard Dick emitting broke their hearts. They gently sat down on either side of him, and Cass rested a hand on what she thought was Dick's back. Dick flinched, breaking Cass's heart even more. Dick never flinched when she—or anyone else in their family—touched him. He encouraged them to do it, having grown up in a highly affectionate environment.

"Dick." Cass stated firmly. The sobs quieted, but the lump under the blanket still trembled.

"He was just being a big jerk. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Tim consoled Dick, trying to get him to come out from under the blanket. "We love you so much, Dick. And Damian loves us. I'm pretty sure he loves you the most, kid."

Dick peeked an eye out, peering at Tim suspiciously. "Nuh uh. Dami loves everyone equally."

Tim chuckled. "Believe that if you want, but I'm sure he loves you more. Why do you think you're the only one able to get away with calling him 'Dami'?"

Tim wasn't hurt by that fact. He and Damian had never really gotten along well, hence why Damian still called him Drake. The only reason he was calling him Timothy now was probably because he was going to call the other Tim 'Drake'. Besides, Dick had them all wrapped around his finger. He was probably the only one who could get Damian to come off his high horse.

Dick was silent for a moment. Slowly, he inched his way out of the blanket. He looked down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "You really believe that?"

"I know it." Tim answered, pulling Dick into a hug. Cass wrapped her arms around the two, shushing Dick as he tried to apologize for leaving the room so rudely.

"No talk. Just hug."

That was how the other three found them. Stephanie and Jason grinned, shouting "Group hug!" and flinging themselves at the bed. Damian sighed but walked over to the bed when Dick pouted at him. He sat on the edge of the bed and was quickly pulled into the hug.

"Dami?" Damian looked at Dick. "You—You love me, right?"

Damian pursed his lips. He didn't like admissions of love—they made him uncomfortable—but Dick's face was quickly falling, so Damian decided to suck it up to put him at ease.

"Of course, Richard."

Dick smiled, snuggling up to Damian. "Good. Little you is mean, but that's just 'cause he's not used to family yet. I forgive him."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it." He probably wouldn't, but he wasn't going to tell Richard that. "I think it's time you go to bed now, Richard. We've had a long night."

"Aw!" Dick pouted. "Will you at least tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?" Damian asked, though he already had an idea.

"Tell me one about when you were Shadow! You and Batman musta had lotsa adventures!" Richard beamed up at him. Damian sighed but conceded.

"Alright, I'll tell you about the time Batman and I faced an idiot who called himself the Condiment King..."

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest on tumblr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was supposed to be a fluffy chapter. What the fuck happened?**

**Also here are everyone's ages so things don't get messed up when I say 'older' and 'younger'. I'm not sure what the ages are for canon so I'm kinda guessing here.**

**Reverse Batfamily:**

**Damian: 24**

**Stephanie: 18**

**Cass: 16**

**Tim: 15**

**Jason: 11**

**Dick: 8**

**Canon Batfamily:**

**Dick: 27**

**Jason: 24**

**Tim: 21**

**Cass: 20**

**Stephanie: 19**

**Damian: 11**

**I know that the ages are different regarding Stephanie. It wasn't until after that I realized that she might be older than Tim in the canon, and I don't want her canon self to be 17 to make the age differences match because that is not accurate. Cass might be older too, but for this fic she isn't.**

* * *

Dick shot up in bed with a gasp. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he whipped his head around the room, trying to find Zucco. In his nightmare, the man had been about to kill him, throwing him off the platform to fall to his death, just like his family. Dick had woken up before he had hit the ground. Judging by the fact that no one was barging into his room, Dick surmised that he hadn't been screaming. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

He whimpered, shrinking at the growing shadows in his room. He usually used a nightlight at home, but there didn't seem to be one in here. It had been fine when he had fallen asleep while Damian told him a story, but now the darkness was smothering him. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes, and he hated himself for it. If there was anything in the shadows, it was Batman, and Batman would always protect him. Except Batman wasn't here now, and everyone who was here was currently sleeping, leaving Dick alone to his imagination.

Dick gathered his blanket around him and lightly hopped out of bed, his bare feet barely making a sound as they hit the floor. He dashed to the door, afraid of the potential monsters under his bed grabbing him, and yanked it open. He shut it gently behind him and turned, almost shrieking as he noticed another figure in the dark. The figure covered his mouth.

"Shhh! It's just me!" Dick recognized Jason's whispering voice. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Dick shook his head. Jason removed his hand from Dick's mouth and took his hand. "Come on. I was going to Damian's room."

The two boys tiptoed their way past identical doors, hoping they'd get their brother's room right. The first room they chose was definitely the wrong room. It was decorated, for one, and there were books and papers littered everywhere. Jason and Dick looked at each other. This had to be Other Tim's room. Their Tim's room was exactly the same. They shut the door quietly and made their way to the next room. This one was also decorated, and Dick immediately recognized it as his other self's room—the Flying Graysons poster gave it away. Dick bit his lip, but stepped further into the room.

"Dick!" Jason hissed, but Dick simply waved an arm at him. He was curious to see how an older him would keep his room. Jason hesitated before entering the room. He wasn't going to leave his brother alone with a stranger, even if that stranger was Dick's alternate self.

Dick noticed framed photos by the bed and quietly scampered over to them. He glanced over at the sleeping lump in the bed before picking up one of the photos. He recognized himself, even though he looked like a teenager, but he didn't recognize anyone else. There seemed to be two redheaded boys, and two ebony-haired teens, one a girl and the other a boy. He wondered if he could get their names out of his older self. They seemed to be friends in the photo, and he hoped that he'd become friends with them in his own universe.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dick nearly dropped the photo as a voice suddenly rumbled in the darkness. Jason let out a squeak, quickly grabbing Dick's hand and shoving him behind his back.

"What's it to ya?" Jason raised his chin at older Dick, who was slowly sitting up in bed. He smiled sleepily at the boys.

"Well, you _are_ in my room." Other Dick cracked a grin, which quickly melted into a knowing smile. "I had nightmares a lot as a kid—used to sleep in Bruce's bed a lot. Must be tough not having him here, huh?"

"We were looking for Dami." Dick's voice was soft as he spoke. He stared at his other self. "We don't know what room he's in."

"Oh." Other Dick nodded. "You're headed in the wrong direction. Your Damian is at the other end of the hallway."

Jason nodded and started dragging Dick towards the door. "Cool. Thanks for the directions. We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Other Dick winked at the younger, causing him to giggle. Jason shut the door behind them and pulled Dick along to the other end of the hallway.

"We shouldn'ta done that, Dick." Jason was frowning, which caused Dick to frown.

"I was just curious…" Dick mumbled. His older self hadn't seemed to mind.

"Still, we shoulda just kept looking for Damian." Seeing alternate versions of themselves set Jason on edge, mostly because his alternate self scared him. He had a predatory aura about him, especially when his focus was on Dick, and that scared him even more.

"Looking for someone?" For the second time that night, Dick jumped and Jason let out a squeak. They whirled around to find the alternate Jason smirking at them as he leaned against the doorway to his room. "You sure are making an awful lot of noise."

"I thought we were being pretty quiet." Dick pouted.

"Dickie, be quiet." Jason murmured. Other Jason barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, Dickie. Be quiet." Dick's Jason glared.

"What's your problem?" He didn't care if he woke anyone up anymore. His other self was being a big jerk, and he couldn't understand why. "You're—You're mean and rude, and I would never act like that to my brothers and sisters." Jason could hear doors opening, but he ignored them. "Maybe I was like that when Bruce first took me in, but everyone was really patient with me, and now I'm a big brother and I think it's _awesome_, but obviously you don't! Why?" Jason didn't realize he was trembling until he felt Dick's hand on his shoulder.

The alternate Jason felt rage boiling within him each second that passed with his younger self talking. The kid didn't understand what he had been through, and it sounded like he had it a lot better than the older Jason had had. He was almost—dare he say it?—jealous. He sneered at the kid.

"You wanna know why, kid?"

"_Jason_." Bruce warned.

"Shut it, Bruce!" Jason snapped. He leaned in close to the younger Jason. "It's because I fucking died, kid. Went off to find my real mom, and you know what? She sold me out to the Joker. He beat me with a crowbar and then blew up the warehouse I was in. B didn't save me in time and, if it ever happens to you, he won't save you either. Bastard didn't even try to avenge me."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "But...if you died, how are you here now?"

Older Jason straightened and projected an air of nonchalance. "Ra's al Ghul decided to dip me in the Lazarus Pits. Fucked a bit with my head. And now I'm here." He shrugged and turned back to go into his room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep. Good fucking night, everybody."

The door was slammed shut, leaving the hallway in silence. Everyone seemed to be staring at Jason, waiting for him to react. He felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Jay?" Dick whimpered, his voice wobbling. "Are you okay?"

Jason looked at Dick and then at everyone else. Their stares were starting to overwhelm him, so he did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He ran.

He untangled Dick's arms from around him and bolted, ignoring Dick's cry of "Jason!". He ran and ran, until his emotions took over and he collapsed to his knees. He didn't know where he was, some part of the Manor he had either never explored or was just different to the Manor he knew. Jason curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs. He began to cry.

Meanwhile, Dick was squirming in Tim's arms, pounding his fists into Tim's chest. "Let go of me, Timmy! I have to help Jay!"

Tim struggled to hold onto his little brother. His face was a light pink, both from exertion and embarrassment at the audience they had. "Dick! Stephanie and Damian have gone after him. They're gonna make sure he's okay."

"No!" Dick shrieked, arching his back. Tim nearly dropped him. "I want Jason! Let me see Jason!"

"Dick." Tim tried to use his firm voice. "You're making a scene and embarrassing the both of us. Stop this. Now."

Dick whined, bursting into tears. He finally stilled and wrapped his arms around Tim's neck, sobbing quietly into Tim's chest. Tim sighed in relief and looked at their audience sheepishly.

"Um, sorry about that. He doesn't usually act like that." Tim rubbed the boy's back, trying to soothe him.

"It's fine." The other Dick Grayson was staring at his younger self with surprise and...was that embarrassment? "These aren't exactly normal circumstances."

Tim sighed and looked down at Dick. "Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?" Dick shook his head quickly.

"Movie?" Cass asked. Dick nodded shyly. Cass looked at Bruce. "You have movies?"

"We do." Bruce didn't take his eyes off the younger version of his son in the arms of a younger version of one of his other sons. He wondered what the other Bruce had done to get them to all be as close together as they were and wondered where he had failed. "I would assume they're in the same place you keep them in your home."

"Thank you." Cass stated. "Join us?" She looked around at the others.

"I'd love to join you guys." The older Dick smiled. "I'm sure everyone else would, right?"

The older Stephanie nodded along with the older Cass. The other Tim was hesitant but sighed and agreed at the pleading looks from his Stephanie and Dick. The older Dick had decided that the younger Damian and Bruce would join them, much to that Damian's protest. However, Damian did walk with them to the living room. It seemed that no matter the universe, Dick had Damian wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Jason heard footsteps approaching him but didn't raise his head from his knees. "Go away." He mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie…" He felt Stephanie sit down beside him and pull him into a hug. He leaned into her, drawing comfort from the feeling of someone holding him.

"Jason." Damian sat down on his other side, crossing his legs Indian style. Jason sniffled and looked at Damian from Stephanie's arms.

"Is what he said true? Would Bruce really not save me?"

Damian growled. As soon as he saw the man again, he'd punch the fucker out for upsetting his little brother. "He doesn't know our father like we do. Father is much different from this universe's Bruce Wayne. He'd never abandon you, just like he wouldn't abandon the rest of us."

"Yeah?" Jason asked, looking up at Damian hopefully.

"Of course!" Stephanie beamed at him. "Besides, this universe is pretty different compared to ours. You're different, Bruce is different, Dickie's an _adult_..." She cracked a grin as Jason giggled. She stood, pulling Jason up with her. "Now, come on. I bet the family isn't going back to sleep after what happened. I bet they're all downstairs, watching a movie or playing a game. How about we go join them?"

"What if they are sleeping?"

"Then you can sleep with one of us." Stephanie picked him up. He enjoyed it too much to tell her that he was too old to be held. He needed the closeness, the feeling that there were people who loved him and would be there for him. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Okay." Stephanie smiled at Damian, glad that their little brother was feeling better already.

"Great! Let's go!" Stephanie jogged off followed by Damian, who yelled for her to be careful with Jason.

Jason smiled as he listened to the two argue. His family wasn't perfect, but if he ever got into a situation like the one the other Jason had been in, he knew they'd be there for him. They loved him.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest on tumblr!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long! I kinda forgot I posted stuff on here since I'm mostly over on ao3 now. That's no excuse, but I really am sorry!  
**

* * *

Damian was sketching in the living room when the younger Dick marched up to him with, pulling the younger Jason with him. He stopped in front of Damian and dropped Jason's hand. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Damian.

"What." Damian scowled at the boy.

"We're gonna go play, and you're gonna play with us." Dick puffed his cheeks out as he tried to sound demanding.

Damian scoffed and went back to his sketchbook. "I _don't_ play games. I'm not some silly child."

Dick's frown turned to confusion. "Aren't you, like, eleven? That's a child."

"-tt-" Damian ignored him. His Grayson had tried enough times to get him to act 'like the child he was'. If his Grayson could barely do it, this version of Grayson definitely would not succeed.

The sketchbook was suddenly yanked out of his hands. Damian stood, baring his teeth at the insolent child. It took everything in him not to grab this more annoying version of Grayson by his collar. Said child trembled a bit as he tried to stand his ground. The younger Jason didn't move, but his glare spoke volumes—_if you hurt him, I hurt you_.

"I think that we should get to know each other 'cause I think it's cool that we get to meet a younger Dami." Dick's voice shook. He was still hurt by what this Damian had said yesterday, but he was determined to befriend him. "Jay and I always play Batman and Shadow, and we need a third so that someone can play a villain. I think you should play with us."

Damian's retort died as his eyebrows furrowed. "Batman and _Shadow_?"

Dick's eyes widened. "Oh! Would it be Batman and Robin here?" He grinned. "That's so cool!" He turned to Jason. "We should play Batman and Robin some time!"

"Dick." Jason reminded Dick with a pointed look at Damian.

"Oh! Sorry." Dick grinned sheepishly. "Our Dami was the first partner to the Batman, and he was known as Shadow. Timmy didn't take up the name when you became Shadowbat 'cause he thought it was too close, so he became Kid Bat."

"Shadowbat, huh?" Damian pursed his lips. "I will make you a deal. I will play this game of yours if you tell me about my older self." He could probably ask his other self, but after pissing him off last night, Damian did not want to talk to him. Maybe he could learn why his other self seemed to care for his 'siblings' through these two.

Dick beamed. "Great!" He grabbed Damian's hand, much to his disgust, and dragged him and the younger Todd to his room. "So do you wanna be Batman, Shadow, or a villain?"

Jason frowned. "Why does he get to choose first?"

Dick pouted back at him. "'Cause he hasn't played before, so he gets first pick. It's only fair. Besides, you're Batman _all_ the time."

"Am not."

"Are too! You're only Shadow when Dami's Batman!"

"Am not!"

"I will be Batman!" Damian grit his teeth as he spoke. This was why he did not spend time around other children, except for Colin. Colin was tolerable.

"'Kay! Jay, can I be the villain? I wanna be Mr. Freeze!" Dick looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Jay?"

Jason and Damian glanced at each other, not ecstatic about the idea of having to 'work together', but Jason could never say no to Dick. He sighed. "Fine."

"Okay! Now, we need costumes!"

Damian suddenly smirked. "I have an idea…"

* * *

"Boom! Pow! Your feet are frozen, Batman!"

The two Tims had been discussing various differences in their worlds when they heard shouting coming from younger Dick's room. The younger Tim felt himself grin at the familiar cries of his younger brother. His grin only widened as he heard the younger Damian shout back.

"Shadow! Distract Mr. Freeze while I free myself!"

The Tims cracked the door open. The younger smiled knowingly while the older gaped. Damian and the younger Jason were chasing the younger Dick. They were both wearing a cowl and cape while Dick had a blue bucket on his head with two holes cut out for him to see out of. He was also carrying an empty water gun, which he would point at the other two and yelled 'Freeze!'.

"What the…" The older Tim stifled his laugh. The younger Tim simply grinned wider as he jumped into the room.

Dick gasped. "Riddler! Are you here to assist me?"

"Do I hate Batman, Freeze?"

Dick paused. "Um...Yes?" He put his hands on his hips. "But you can't help me until you put your costume on!" Dick noticed the other Tim standing at the door and pointed at him, much to the older Tim's surprise. "You too, Redbat! I mean—" Dick aimed the water gun at the older Tim. "Timothy Drake! I can hold you for ransom! Capture him, Riddler!"

The younger Tim gave the older a look—_play along_—and gave chase.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was walking by when he heard shouting coming from the younger Dick's room. Worried that something bad was happening to the younger, he slammed the door open, only to freeze in surprise.

The younger Dick, Tim, Cass, and Stephanie were all standing together. Dick had a bucket on his head, Tim had a green question mark taped to his chest, Cass had what looked like paper cat ears tied to her head, and Stephanie had a green sheet tied around her body. Bruce's Damian was wearing his cowl as was the other Jason. Bruce's Dick Grayson was wearing a trench coat and had a paper mustache taped to his face. The older Tim, Damian, and Jason were tied up in the corner, though Jason was the only one that was gagged (something he looked _pissed_ about). The older Stephanie had a purple sheet tied around her neck, and the older Cass had a black one tied around her neck. They all froze when they heard Bruce come in.

Suddenly, a yellow sheet was thrown at him. He narrowed his eyes at the culprit, the older Dick, who simply winked. The younger Dick pointed.

"It's Robin! Poison Ivy! Riddler! Get him!" There was an awkward pause, no one knowing what to do for a moment, before Bruce smirked and tied the sheet around his neck. He heard a whispered 'I'm so proud' from the older Dick, but he ignored it and turned to Damian.

"Batman, I've come to help."

Damian smirked. "Shadow! Help Robin take down Poison Ivy and Riddler! Batgirl, save the hostages while Spoiler helps me take down Catwoman and Mr. Freeze!"

Bruce was confused by the name Shadow but didn't have time to think about it as the younger Stephanie and Tim leaped forward to attack him.

"On it, Batman!" The younger Jason leapt forward and tackled the younger Tim.

It was chaos after that. The game would have been better played in the Batcave or outside. With so many people in the room, there wasn't much room to 'fight'. People slammed into the wall, and 'capes' were stepped on, choking some people. The whole experience was strange for Bruce. Dick was the only one of his children he had ever played with, and that had been years ago. It was all worth it, though, when he saw the smiles on everyone's faces.

Finally, the four 'villains' were captured and tied up, and the hostages were 'saved'. The older Jason grumbled but didn't try to ruin the game. Dick, who Bruce figured was Commissioner Gordon, approached the younger Damian.

"Thanks for your help again, Batman." Dick grinned and looked around at the other 'heroes'. "You too, Shadow, Batgirl, Spoiler, and Robin."

"Of course, Commissioner." Damian crossed his arms.

The younger Dick yanked the helmet off his head. "That was fun! We've never had that many people play before!"

"It was pretty fun. Even if I was just a hostage." The older Tim had a smile on his face as he spoke.

The older Dick grinned and took the mustache off his face. "It was, but I think it's time for lunch now. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

The others agreed and made their way to the dining room. Bruce made to leave and was surprised to feel a hand slipping into his own. He looked down to see the younger Dick looking up at him, eyes shining.

"Thanks for playing with us, Bruce. I know you're not my Bruce, but you feel like my Bruce." Dick tugged at his hand. "Now, come on! Jason'll eat everything if we don't hurry!"

Bruce let this younger version of his son (a version that he missed often but would never admit it) drag him out of the room and smiled. Dick had always had that effect on him, no matter how old he was. Being from a different universe didn't change that.

* * *

**A/N: ****Bruce loves all his children, but I feel like Dick will always have a special place in his heart. **

**Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest on tumblr!**


End file.
